


Expecting

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Arthur and Merlin make a plan for a trip to Cornwall.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>194 Expectation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Expecting  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Adara  
**Summary:** Arthur and Merlin make a plan for a trip to Cornwall.  
**Warnings:** Pregnancy complications  
**Word Count:** 777  
**Prompt:** 194 Expectation  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #25

**Expecting**

Arthur almost ran into Merlin as he turned the corner after leaving Gaius’ office. “Merlin! Just the person I was looking for.”

“Why?” Merlin eyed him suspiciously. “I know that look. You're about to get us both into some trouble.”

Arthur wrinkled his nose. “Maybe.”

Merlin shook his head. “Whatever it is, I'm not going to do it.”

Arthur pulled him into the empty conference room at the end of the hall and closed the door. “Just hear me out.”

Merlin folded his arms in front of his chest. “Do I have a choice? Start talking.”

“I want to go to Cornwall and find out what happened to Morgana. I'm going to talk to the cousin.” Arthur said. “Maybe, she will tell us about that night.”

“Yeah and maybe she’ll tell us where the pixies live too.” Merlin took a breath. “Arthur, I know you want to find out who hurt your sister but you didn't see what I saw that night. They didn't even stop the car. They just opened the door and shoved her out on the car park. She was nearly dead. Ask Gwen. She was there.”

“Maybe she’ll tell us because we are not the police.” Arthur shrugged. “I want to try.”

“People who can do what they did to Morgana won't be talking to anyone about anything.” Merlin sighed. “You have the false expectation that Morgause is a decent person. She's not. She had Morgana cleaning her brothel. I don't really consider that as being charitable.”

“I agree.” Arthur thought for a second then decided to tell Merlin what he knew. “I have come into some information but you can't tell Morgana. Promise?”

Merlin frowned and nodded.

“Father paid Morgause to take her in. He was making regular payments until Morgana was beaten.” Arthur waited for what he said to sink in.

Merlin closed his eyes and covered his mouth. He was outraged. It took him a moment to calm down enough to speak. “Your father would rather have his daughter working in a brothel as a maid than be with me? What kind of bastard does that?”

“A duke with no scruples.” Arthur rubbed his face. “Look, I know he’s a bastard but he's also my father. I'm not going to defend him because there is no defense for what he did. I’m just trying to get some peace for my sister.”

“Then you better lower your expectations because you're not going to get the answers you want. Not from Morgause.” Merlin started to pace. “We need to ask one of the women in the house. Morgana was friends with someone named Lucky. If we could talk to her, maybe, she would tell us who it was.”

“I see where you're going.” Morgause would recognize me and she has probably seen a photo of you. “We need someone to go in for us. Someone that we can trust that she won't suspect.”

Merlin stopped pacing and smiled. “What about Gwaine? He can charm the panties off a nun.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “He would be perfect but could you get him sober long enough to do it?”

“Gwaine can do it.  Merlin took his phone out of his pocket. “Should I give him a call?”

“Let’s just go to the pub. This is something we need to do in person.” Arthur opened the door. He looked at Merlin. “A prostitute named Lucky, really?”

Merlin shrugged and followed Arthur out the door.

Gwen was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop when Adara walked in and dropped a book on the table.

“That book is rubbish.” Adara shook her finger at it. 

Gwen picked it up and grinned. The title was ‘What to Expect When You're Expecting’. “Where did you get this?”

“Elyan bought it.” Adara got a glass of water and sat down. “It says that the morning sickness should be over by now. It's not. It feels like it's getting worse.”

Gwen reached over and took Adara’s pulse. “Have you been able to keep anything down?”

“I managed to keep down toast, tea, and some oatmeal yesterday.” Adara pushed her hair back. “Today, I wasn't so fortunate.”

“I’m taking you to the hospital. Sit there and I’ll get your coat. Where's Elyan?” Gwen got up and headed to the door.

“He's at work. Gwen? What is it? Is it that thing the Duchess Kate had?” Adara put her hands on her belly.  Oh please be alright.”

“I don't know but I think you should get checked out.” Gwen left and came back a few minutes later with Adara’s coat. “We can ring your doctor and Elyan on the way.”


End file.
